Absence makes the heart grow fonder
by Sapphire1112
Summary: One shot. Sam did disappear with Grace but Connie has no health issues... I do not own the characters. Strachamp.


Connie sat on the plane – a book open in her lap. It was a long journey – not least because her flight to Aspen had been delayed due to bad weather and she'd had to spend hours waiting in the airport. It didn't matter though – nothing was going to stop her from spending Christmas with her daughter. Grace wanted her there – and Connie wanted to be there with Grace. Sam had been _indifferent_ and if Connie was honest – so was she when it came to him. _He was either there – or he wasn't_. That was how it had been since he'd left Holby – _when he'd burnt the other bridges._

Connie _had_ felt something for him in the days following there encounter in the store room, but she'd never been good at allowing herself happiness with a man since Michel left and by the time she started yielding towards him – Sam had given up on her and had left for America with Grace – breaking her heart twice over in the process. As with Jacob, who Connie once could see a future with, she had sabotaged her own happiness and now it was a case of 'out of sight – out of mind' for both her and Sam.

Connie had received many excited messages from Grace whilst waiting in the airport – and it was clear that the youngster was becoming impatient, so Connie was relieved to finally board the plane and take off. It wouldn't be Christmas in Grace's eyes until she had both her Mum and Dad there.

Connie had been very emotional when she'd got _that_ email from Grace.

 _'Daddy has rented this place for Xmas. Can you come? Please! Pretty please! xx'_

Grace loved her and wanted her there with them for Christmas. Whatever their reason for leaving, it _wasn't_ because Grace wanted to get away from her – and _that_ meant the world. Them leaving the way they did no longer mattered the way it had before and though the distance still hurt – the barded wire edges surrounding the reason for their sudden departure had disappeared – and the way the email was _phrased_ made Connie feel like Sam wasn't _against_ her being there and that made her feel less awkward – if he was indifferent towards her – that was ok – at least it meant that he didn't _hate_ her.

After landing, Connie gathered her belongings, before heading to collect her case, and as she came out with her luggage – there was Grace – jumping up and down excitedly.

" _Mum_ _my_ _!_ " she squealed, throwing her arms around Connie.

" _Hi Gracie_ " Connie affectionately returned the gesture. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm _great_ now you're here!" she giggled delightedly - "Wait 'til you see the cabin Dad rented – it's _amazing_! It's got a log fire and _everything_!"

Connie glanced up, looking around – suddenly aware of his absence. Only then did she realise that she'd been quite looking forward to seeing him. _Maybe she wasn't as_ _indifferent_ _towards him as she'd thought._

Grace looked at her – intrigued by her thoughtful silence and saw the question in her eyes. "Dad dropped me off – he's just gone to park the car." she explained – more than a little pleased to see the look of delight that her admission caused to cross Connie's face before she could stop it

"Parked the car." Sam announced, suddenly appearing next to them. He and Connie turned to greet each other cordially for Grace's benefit and neither of them were aware of _who_ initiated the next move. In fact, it was probably mutual if anything, but the moment they turned to each other, their lips met in a _delightful_ , but _unexpected_ reunion and Sam's arms wound their way around Connie's waist.

They broke apart – both staring at each other in genuine surprise as Connie's hand came to rest on Sam's arm. _Maybe he wasn't indifferent towards her after all._

Grace giggled as they continued to stare at each other and pulled Connie's other arm. "Come on – let's go to the car!"

"Er...yeah..." Sam muttered, holding Connie's gaze for a further few seconds, before clearing his throat. "It's _this_ way – I've got your case, Con."

Connie and Grace walked hand in hand across the car park in the direction Sam had pointed them in. Connie glanced behind her. "Hold on a minute sweetie – we're leaving your Dad behind." They stopped and let him catch up – where upon, Connie slipped her other hand into his free one. His hand was nice and warm.

They stopped by the boot of the car and Sam set the case down while he fumbled in his jacket for the car keys. As he unlocked it, Grace took her place in the back of the car and shut the door behind her. After loading Connie's case into the boot, Sam shut it – and it was then that Connie realised they were still holding hands. She made eye contact with him for the first time since the 'moment' in the airport.

"I...didn't _plan_...what happened in there, Connie – honestly." He whispered – knowing full well how arrogant he could be towards her. He wanted to make sure she _knew_ that it had been genuine – at least on his part.

"I know you didn't, Sam – I didn't _plan_ it either – I guess I missed you _a lot more_ than I thought." She answered softly.

"Same. I didn't think I was bothered about leaving you behind until I saw you again – but now you're here...and I wish I hadn't..." He bit his lip nervously – an emotion that was almost _unheard of_ in connection with Sam Strachan. "I'm really _happy_ you're here."

"Me too." Connie leaned back against the boot of the car as he closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her slight frame.

Connie wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met again. It went on for longer this time and it was a kiss that was deep and full of longing.

Grace smirked at the image in the wing mirror and typed a text to Charlie...

 _'OMG Mum and Dad are snogging! That's the 2nd time!'_

"We should _probably_ go" Sam muttered. "Grace will be wondering why we're taking so long.."

Connie glanced behind her and spotted Grace's delighted expression reflected in the wing mirror. She looked back at Sam and rubbed her hands gently up his chest. "I think Grace probably has quite a good idea of _why_ we're taking so long." she chuckled. "We're going to have a _great_ Christmas, aren't we?"

Sam nodded. " _Yes, we are."_

Grace's phone beeped.

 _'About time – Absence makes the heart grow fonder!'_


End file.
